


Eyes On Us

by unfancyandy



Series: Anatomy [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfancyandy/pseuds/unfancyandy
Summary: 5 times Even notices Isak's eyes + 1 time it's a little different.





	1. red

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 - EYES

 

 

Even was glad the boys took Isak out to celebrate their last weekend as students of Nissen. He’d been trying to find the perfect opportunity to put together Isak’s birthday present, but when you lived in such tight quarters as them, it was virtually impossible to get the job done, especially when Even’s work hours were too similar to the time Isak has spent at school.

 

So, when Isak invited Even to join him and the boys for a party at that rich kid Julian Dahl’s in Frogner, Even politely declined, told Isak to have fun, and set to work on his project minutes after Isak stepped out the door to meet Jonas on the street below. Well, he did wave from their balcony and watched the boys walk toward the tram stop and round the corner before he got started, just in case Isak forgot something and came running back to spoil the surprise.

 

Surprise came anyway when Jonas called Even around 23:30. Even had been up anyway, rewatching his favorite stop motion film, _Ma Vie De Courgette_. He didn’t expect Isak to be home for at least another hour or two. In fact, he planned on already being in bed by the time Isak rolled in.

 

“Hello?” Even answered the phone.

 

“Hey man, it’s Jonas,” Jonas replied.

 

“Yeah, hey Jonas, I know it’s you,” Even mentioned, slightly confused.

 

“Oh, shit, right, hehe.”

 

“Did you just say ‘hehe’?” Even asked.

 

That got a genuine laugh out of Jonas, “Even, Even. My man. We’re so fucking high.”

 

Even laughed, he could hear Isak shout, _“I’m sorry I’m so high!”_

 

“Shhh!” Jonas laughed.

 

It was then Even realized he couldn’t hear the background sound of a party, no music, no voices, just the sound of light traffic and the distant metal hum of the tram. “Where are you guys?”

 

“We’re downstairs,” Jonas explained. “Isak lost his key.”

 

 _“I’m sorry I lost my key!”_ Isak shouted again.

 

Even stood up to look outside their balcony but noticed Isak’s key on their table instead.

 

“He didn’t lose it. He just left it here by accident,” Even replied.

 

“Isak, good news and bad news,” Jonas spoke.

 

“There’s no bad news, Jonas,” Even laughed. “I’m coming down to let you guys in.”

 

“Good news is Even has your key.”

 

_“Thank fuck!”_

“Bad news is I’m not helping you up those stairs,” Jonas replied.

 

Even laughed again as he shuffled down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, he could see Isak’s red face pressed against the small window of glass of the main door. He was so close his nose was squished up and a thin layer of condensation was forming on the window. He smiled at Even.

 

Even tapped the glass in the space between Isak’s eyebrows, earning a scrunched up and confused look from the boy on the other side. Jonas pulled Isak out of the way and Even was able to open the door.

 

He was surprised to find Isak and Jonas with Eva and Noora, too.

 

“Hey Even,” Noora greeted, obviously sober, and holding up a tired looking Eva.

 

“Hey,” Even went to give her a hug, but Isak plastered himself to Even’s side, confining him between his deceptively strong arms. Even laughed at the sight. Eva snorted and Jonas still had the phone to his ear even though he was looking right at Even. “How come you didn’t call?”

 

“Jonas insisted,” she replied.

 

Even waved in Jonas’ face, “Hey man.”

 

Jonas spoke into the phone, “Hello?”

 

Even and Noora couldn’t help laughing at him. Isak laughed too, although he was just looking up at Even, so Even was unsure what he was laughing about.

 

“Thanks for getting him home,” Even told Noora. “You gonna be okay with these two?”

 

She nodded, “They’re crashing at my place. It won’t take too long to get home if we catch the next tram.”

 

Even agreed. Jonas was really high, but he didn’t seem like he was going to make a run for it or announce how high he was at a loud volume like Isak certainly would _and_ did moments ago.

 

They parted ways, and Even started helping Isak up the stairs. He put Isak in front of him, who grabbed on to either rail and crouched slightly as he took the stairs one step at a time. Even held onto his hips to steady him.

 

About halfway up, Isak turned just his head around, his cheeks flushed and his hair slightly damp. His eyes, despite being so, so red, had a look of mischief in them.

 

“What?” Even smiled up at him.

 

Isak smiled a toothy grin, “Enjoying the view, sir?”

 

“Sir?” Even laughed unabashedly. He patted Isak’s hip. “Alright, let’s get you upstairs.”

 

Isak giggled and teased, “That means yes, Even.”

 

“Yes, baby. That’s exactly what that means,” Even replied, shaking his head.

  
Once inside the apartment, Even suggested changing into pajamas, but Isak shook his head. “I’m not that tired. Oh, I love this one,” he noticed the film on the TV. “Is this the snowball fight part?”

 

Even looked at the screen and saw the characters on the top tier of the bunk beds, blurry white figures between them. Of course it was the snowball fight scene. But Even felt like teasing back, “No.”

 

“No?” Isak asked confused, walking over the couch and plopping down on the right side.

 

Even sat down next to him and as soon as he did, Isak was shifting so that he was lying on his back, plopping the back of his head on Even’s lap. It startled Even and Isak laughed, “Sorry if I hit your balls.”

 

The way Isak said the last two words, made Even laugh even harder. Isak reached up and touched Even’s cheek somewhat awkwardly. It was more like the back of his hand just landed on Even’s jaw.

 

Even caught Isak’s hand with one of his own and began gently stroking through the sweaty strands of hair around Isak’s temples. Isak smiled up at him.

 

Even took in his red eyes. It was quite a sight to see that glimmering green shrouded in veiny red. “You look so high,” Even told him.

 

At a volume louder than necessary, Isak replied, “I am so high, Even!”

 

Even laughed. He should have seen that coming. “Did you have a good time?”

 

Isak shrugged, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Even replied.

 

“I’m going to miss my friends,” Isak told him, looking up into Even’s eyes. Even stroked his thumb across the high point of Isak’s cheek.

 

“You’ll still see them,” Even encouraged.

 

“Yeah,” Isak said, “But not as much.”

 

“Are you sad?” Even asked.

 

“Right now?” Isak asked.

 

Even nodded.

 

Isak whispered, “Only a little.”

 

“Only a little?” Even asked.

 

“I think I’m scared,” Isak admitted, speaking so quietly, it was more a hushed whisper again.

 

“What makes you scared?” Even stroked his fingers against Isak’s temple, studying Isak’s glassy red eyes.

 

“I’m scared. I’m scared that this is maybe my last summer.”

 

“It’s not your last summer, Isak.”

 

“I know,” Isak replied. “I mean, I think this is the last time it’s going to feel like this. Once fall comes back, summers won’t exist like this. It’ll be long weekends, or spring breaks, but it will never feel as big and without as much pressure ever again.”

 

“Are you worried about school?”

 

Isak nodded, “I think maybe I’m not as smart with biology as I think I am. I mean, I know I’m smart,” he rolled his eyes and Even laughed, “But, I’m going to have to work a lot harder, I think. And that makes me excited, but also, I’m worried about it all. Like what if it becomes such a difficult thing that I don’t like it anymore? Or what if none of my friends can understand what I care about?”

 

“I think what you’re feeling isn’t unusual. I think a lot of people worry about that happening. And if your friends care about you, they’ll care about what you do, or it won’t matter. But you like a challenge, Isak Valtersen.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Isak held his gaze.

 

Even shrugged, “You’re dating me.”

 

Isak sat up as quickly as he could, given his current state. He turned his body around so he could reach Even’s face. He clamped his hands over Even’s ears, but Even could still hear him as he spoke, “Look at me.”

 

He spoke slowly. And it may have been because of the weed, but Even recognized it as a moment of clarity in Isak’s eyes as he told him, “My favorite part about being this Isak Valtersen is that I get to love you.”

 

Isak raised his brows as if to ask if Even understood what he was saying. It looked pretty comical considering Isak’s eyelids were so droopy.

 

Even replied with a nod. He lifted his hands to Isak’s face, too. Isak’s eyes were so red. He blinked a few times, looking like they stung. Even leaned forward to kiss Isak’s eyes, first the left, then the right. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Isak’s. “I love you,” he spoke, it sounding different with Isak’s hands over his ears, but he felt he was saying it with his eyes, too, with the way Isak's face softened from one of determination to one of fondness.

 

“I love you,” Isak whispered back. He kissed Even once and then gathered Even’s fingers, pulling them gently to his eyes. Isak used Even’s fingers like his own pencil until Even got the hang of whatever this was. He traced gently at the crease below Isak’s eyebrows.

 

Isak made a sound of high contentment, “That feels _so fucking good_.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter titled, "silver."


	2. silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild's birthday present for Isak.

 

 

Even didn’t stand a chance at the force that was Eskild Tryggvason. And it wasn’t that Even thought it was a bad idea. He just didn’t think Isak would react well.

 

And he was right.

 

Eskild had shown up, unannounced, a few days after Isak’s birthday, ready to steal him away. After seeing their friends’ the night of Isak’s birthday, Even listened as Isak explained how he thought for sure Eskild would gift him an air freshner. He’d been doing it for any holiday or celebration since Eskild learned about Even the first time. Even couldn’t help but notice Isak seemed a little melancholy about it. He liked traditions and he was more sentimental than he would let ever let on.

 

Isak had answered the door in his T-shirt and gym shorts to an energized Eskild.

 

“Hello, baby gay. Time for a makeover,” Eskild was already walking in past Isak who spun his head around, trying to track his movements.

 

“What?” Isak asked, horror written on his face.

 

“I’m queer-eye-ing you,” Eskild announced, searching through the second drawer of Even and Isak’s dresser for a pair of jeans. “Oh my God, do you have any clean pants or not?” Eskild kept rifling through the clothes.

 

“It’s laundry day!” Isak shrieked, “What are you doing?”

 

“You need to get dressed,” Eskild told him, heading toward the bathroom, “I’m taking you out.”

 

“No, Eskild,” Isak sighed dramatically, “It’s laundry day. It’s stay at home and chill day. It’s – Even, stop him,” Isak decided.

 

Even held his hands up, “I’m afraid I’m contractually obligated.”

 

“Hva faen?” Isak’s eyes bulged from his skull with annoyance.

 

Eskild was packing a duffel bag, throwing Isak’s shit in without worry or abandon.

 

“I can’t stop him,” Even explained.

 

“He’s right,” Eskild jumped in.

 

“I’m not doing a makeover,” Isak spoke, sitting angrily on the bed.

 

“Think of it as a treat yourself day,” Even shrugged.

 

“He’s good,” Eskild perked up.

 

“Thanks,” Even smiled.

 

“No! NO! No ‘thanks’!” Isak retaliated, standing up to grab the bag from Eskild’s hands. He turned to Even, “You think I need a makeover?”

 

“No,” Even immediately shook his head. “Eskild just wants to have fun. Why not let him spoil you?”

 

Even was slightly worried Isak would really be angry about this. But his eyes told him Isak wasn’t hurt, more just annoyed.

 

“What are you gonna do all day?” Isak asked.

 

Even shrugged, “Clean the apartment. Get ready for the big reveal?”

 

“He’s perfect,” Eskild decided.

 

Even laughed while Isak rolled his eyes, “Can you stop hitting on Even for like two seconds?”

 

“Oh I’ll try,” Eskild rolled his eyes back. “Go get your shoes on, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

“Um, Why?” Isak asked. Even could hear the rest of that question in his head.

 

“Details!” Eskild shoved Isak, throwing the duffle at his chest.

 

Isak groaned but did as he was told.

 

“I’ll have him back around 19:00 and then you guys need to come to kollektivet by 20,” Eskild told him.

 

“Be careful with the haircut?” Even asked, “I’ll be sad if it’s too short.”

 

“Don’t worry, Peter Pan, you’ll still have something to yank and pull on,” Eskild winked. “But not until after the reveal to everybody else!”

 

Even blushed and laughed off his nerves. He was probably the only person Eskild had ever met who liked the nickname Eskild gave him.

 

 

.

 

 

Even took his time cleaning the apartment. He forgot about the laundry twice and was stared down by an annoyed 30-something for leaving their clothes in the dryer for so long.

 

“Sorry,” Even told her, wincing.

 

“It’s fine,” she told him, but he could tell it wasn’t fine. She seemed like she was having a rough day.

 

“Here,” he offered, “Let me pay it for you,” he dug through his pocket.

 

She finally smiled, “No, no really, it’s fine. Just a lot going on today. You have a good day.”

 

Even thanked her for her patience and started carrying the laundry basket back upstairs when he got a text from Isak. Even opened the message to see a selfie of him with some silver reflective aviator sunglasses on. _Sneak peak,_ Isak had written.

 

Isak had been stealing Even’s black ones for months now. He was glad Isak was getting his own pair.

 

Another text came in from Eskild, _Block Isak’s number. He’s going to ruin the surprise_.

 

Even laughed to himself on the stairs before pocketing the phone and heading back. He even took the time to fold their clothes instead of sticking the basket in the corner and “getting to it later” like he usually did.

 

Even cleaned the bathroom. He swept the bedroom. He washed their linens. He did all the dishes. He mopped the kitchen floor. He organized their drawers. He did it all, and when he took a step back to look at what he’d done, the first thing he noticed was how bad he smelled.

 

He took a quick shower and chose some nice clothes to wear. He lightly styled his hair, more silky and loose, the way Isak liked it. Eskild would be getting back with Isak soon and Even admitted to himself that he was excited to see the “new” Isak – which probably just meant a new shirt and some really tight jeans.

 

Eskild called him a few minutes later and soon enough, Isak was walking through their front door. He was wearing new sneakers, light wash jeans that fit him well, a loose and soft looking white shirt slightly tucked in the front, a dark green Adidas jacket and those aviators hanging from the neck of the shirt.

 

Isak looked confident, smiling and walking in to immediately press a kiss to Even’s lips.

 

Even wanted to tease him for the complete 180 in attitude, but he didn’t. He was too happy seeing Isak so happy. “Halla,” Even smiled back, pulling back to examine his freshly cut hair.

 

“Do you like it?” Isak asked. Even could see the worry in his eyes.

 

Even combed his fingers through Isak’s hair, “I love it.”

 

“Really?” Isak smiled a big toothy grin.

 

“Of course,” Even assured him.

 

Eskild sneaked some groceries in the fridge while Even checked out Isak’s new look. Well, it wasn’t like it was a whole new Isak, but he did look fresh and confident.

 

“We went to a cooking class,” Isak told him. “It actually wasn’t that bad.”

 

Never mind, this was a whole new Isak.

 

Eskild clapped his hands together loudly. “I knew you would like it! Happy late birthday, baby gay.”

 

Isak hugged Eskild, “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Sorry I was so moody earlier.”

 

Eskild rolled his eyes, “Remember that the next time you question my methods. I’ll see you boys later for games and drinks at mine.”

 

“Bye Eskild,” Even and Isak called out at the same time.

 

“I like these,” Even picked up the sunglasses off Isak’s shirt. He put them carefully over Isak’s eyes. “You look hot.”

 

“Yeah?” Isak smirked. He lowered the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. Even could see himself in the reflection.

 

Wow, Isak was glowing. Even wanted to eat him. And something in Isak’s eyes told him Isak wanted the same thing.

 

“Yeah,” Even smiled back. He leaned in to kiss Isak again, taking off his glasses and setting them on their table. He held him close, holding his arms around Isak’s lower back. Isak held onto him, too, his grip firm on Even’s shoulders.

 

Even kissed him deeper. As he began to devour Isak, one hand slid down further to settle in Isak’s back pocket. He cupped his ass through the denim.

 

“Your face is so soft,” Even told him, breathless from the kissing.

 

Isak face flushed. Even sniffed his pink cheek, “What is that?”

 

Isak was breathless, “It’s eucalyptus.”

 

Even was confused.

 

“We did a face mask,” Isak told him.

 

“Herregud,” Even shook his head, “How much did Eskild spend on you?”

 

“Too much,” Isak admitted. “I tried to stop him and he let me buy some things, but I swear, he was literally slapping my hand when I tried to pay for stuff.”

 

“Isak, it’s okay,” Even laughed. “You don’t have to explain. You’re not in trouble.”

 

“Right,” Isak laughed it off, but then he went quiet. Even wanted to kiss him again, but he felt like he should get him talking again instead.

 

“What’s going on?” Even asked softly.

 

Isak looked down at where their bodies were still pressed together. Sometimes this happened. Sometimes they were so physically close while their minds were so far away.

 

Isak spoke Even’s chest when he said it, “I think I’m too mean to Eskild.”

 

“I don’t think you’re mean, Isak.”

 

“I know I’m not _mean_ mean. But sometimes I think my words or actions don’t show Eskild how important he is to me. When we did the mask earlier today, we sat down and talked for the first time in a long time and he had all these questions for me, just asking about my life, our lives, you know? And then I asked Eskild about his life and you know what he said?” Isak finally looked in Even’s eyes again.

 

“What?”                                          

 

“He said, ‘I didn’t think you would ask,’” Isak said quietly, looking back down.

 

“Isak.”

 

“It made me feel like shit honestly.”

 

“You know he didn’t mean it that way.”

 

“No, I do know that, but I still felt bad. I don’t know understand how Eskild can do so much for me when I’ve done so little for him. I guess I didn’t realize until now how much it’s been a one-way street,” Isak explained.

 

The confident and smiley Isak was gone and Even needed to find him.

 

“Hey, look at me.”

 

Isak looked up and Even could see the tiny impressions on the sides of the bridge of his nose from the sunglasses.

 

“What you did with him today was definitely kind and a good friend thing to do. It’s never too late to make some changes. If you want to be a better friend for Eskild, you can be a better friend to Eskild. It doesn’t have to be the big elaborate gestures like he does. And you don’t have to have the best advice for him. But you can make more of an effort to talk to him,” Even offered.

 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “I think we should pick up some of his favorite wine on the way.”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Even smiled.

 

“Do you wanna help me make ceviche?” Isak asked.

 

“Se-what?” Even didn’t know what that was.

 

“It’s food,” Isak laughed. “We learned how to make it in the class and Eskild and I got the groceries to make some. It might be nice to bring to game night.”

 

“Lead the way,” Even prompted him.

 

Isak turned around and then stopped. He did a full spin, taking in the whole apartment.

 

“Whoa,” Isak nearly gasped. “It looks cleaner than when we moved in! Did you do all this?”

 

Even shrugged. “Eskild said I had to be his Bobby and clean the place.”

 

“Bobby?” Isak asked.

 

“Have you never actually seen the show, Isak?”

 

“Uh, no,” he admitted.

 

“Well, maybe add that to your list of things you can do for our friend Eskild because it’s pretty good.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is titled "black" - any guesses as to what it could mean?


	3. black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a friendly football match.

 

 

Football has never really been Even’s thing. He somewhat enjoys watching. He used to play as a kid. He likes playing Fifa with the boys. But lately, he rather go swimming or play basketball than football.

 

However, all the guys wanted to play – to really play. So, they all went down to the field, and Even had been dead set on just watching Isak play.

 

He really should have put two and two together, or rather, five and five together. Because it became suddenly very apparent that one team was going to be short a man if Even didn’t play.

 

So, he wound up in goal for the Nissen boys. It wasn’t too bad, not with Jonas and Mahdi as defenders. While Mahdi was faster than Jonas, his footwork wasn’t as good, but together they worked well. Magnus wasn’t very fast either, but he could get the ball to Isak most of the time who could maneuver his way around Adam and Mikael. Mutta was a good keeper, though, and Isak had a tough time getting the goal on him.

 

They were pretty evenly matched and still scoreless about thirty minutes into play. And although Even hadn’t let a ball pass him, Elias and Yousef had only taken one shot on goal a piece while Isak had put Mutta through the ringer. Even had lost track of the number of times Isak had tried to score. But Mutta was good. He’d been a keeper all through his teenage years and it showed.

 

Isak jogged backward as Mutta set up the ball to kick after Isak missed a goal. He shouted, “I’m gonna get you, Tatouti,” pointing right at him. Isak bounced up off the ground a few times. Even laughed. He was too competitive for his own good.

 

“We’ll see about that Valtersen,” Mutta laughed, kicking the ball across the field to Adam. Adam maneuvered the ball around Magnus and passed it to Yousef who came barreling down the field. Mahdi and Jonas closed in on him, but not before Yousef passed the ball to Elias who had the field wide open and looked determined to score.

  
Even started to panic. At least before, Elias or Yousef had a defender to worry about as they took a shot on goal, but Elias was already grinning with triumph as he kicked the ball with a long arc toward the corner of the net.

 

Even’s body worked on instinct, flinging his long arms up into the air. He closed his eyes and felt the ball touch across the fingers on his left hand. He landed on his side, his body falling into the grass. When he opened his eyes, he propped himself up on his hands and looked into the goal behind him.

 

He couldn’t see the ball, but he could hear Isak’s yelling.

 

And there he was, his shirt torn off his body and it waving around in his arm like a flag. He was running toward Even, shouting something – Even was too dazed to understand what he was saying. He pulled himself up onto his knees just as Isak reached him and tackled him right back to the ground. Isak pressed a wet kiss to Even’s lips, then pecked his cheek, moved onto his nose, and returned to Even’s mouth. Even tasted sweat and Isak’s sweet smile. Isak pulled back, his arms on either side of Even’s shoulders and his chest pounding with his heavy breath, “That was so fucking hot.”

 

Even smiled, opening his eyes to see Isak’s beaming face. Even put his hands on Isak’s shoulders to steady himself, but Isak just wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders and pulled them back to the ground. He kissed at the side of Even’s face and held him tight.

 

“Isak, Isak!” Even laughed, but the laugh was quickly cut off by the realization that something quite hard and quite big was pressed against his hip.

 

Isak pulled back, his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks tinged pink. The green had disappeared from Isak’s eyes, his pupils fully dilated. As Even looked up, he could see himself in the black reflection of Isak’s eyes.

 

“Shit,” Isak muttered, not sure what to do.

 

“Are you?” Even started to ask. “Do you have,” he didn’t finish ‘ _a boner._ ’

 

“Fuck,” Isak breathed out.

 

Even tried not to laugh, but the smallest chuckle escape and Isak hit his arm. “It’s not funny!”

 

Even meant to respond, but was cut off by Elias’ comment, “Isn’t that over-celebration?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam commented, “I think that warrants a penalty kick.”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Jonas held his hands up, obviously refusing. “You get a corner kick and that’s it,” he looked over to Even and Isak sprawled on the grass. “Come on, Isak, get up.”

 

“Help,” Isak whispered.

 

Even thought fast and started groaning, his eyes twisting shut in pain.

 

“Even, what’s wrong?” Isak asked, touching his cheek gently.

 

“I’m helping you,” Even whispered. “Help me off the field.”

 

“Oh,” Isak stood up, his backside facing the rest of the boys. He looked over his shoulder, “Even got a cramp. Water break?”

 

“Oh thank God,” Yousef sprinted off the field toward the sideline.

 

Even let Isak help him up and pretended to have a Charlie horse as Isak walked him toward the side lines, Even’s body covering Isak’s from the view of the boys.

 

When they sat on the edge of the hill, the situation in Isak’s shorts had calmed down considerably. He still hand his hands folded awkwardly across his lap though.

 

Even took a drink of water and smiled so big that water came spilling out his mouth.

 

Isak threw his head back and laughed openly at the sight. Even pulled him in against his side and pressed a wet kiss to Isak’s cheek.

 

Isak smiled as he wiped the water and spit from his face.

 

“So,” Even started.

 

“Don’t!” Isak was still laughing.

 

“I think we discovered a new kink,” Even laughed in return.

 

Isak rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out of his head, “I just got excited.”

 

“Oh, I know,” Even joked.

 

Isak shoved him. He picked up his shirt and made to put it on again.

 

“Don’t” Even stopped him.

 

Isak just looked at him.

 

“What?” Even defended, “If I have to keep playing until somebody scores, I might as well enjoy the view.”

 

Isak blushed. He tried to roll his eyes again, but he was smiling too big for it have the same effect as before. He stood up, “Come on,” he reached out a hand for Even to grab, “We’ve gotta stop this corner kick.”

 

Even took his hand and let himself be pulled up from the ground.

 

On the field, Adam took the kick and it went straight into Even’s arms. The boys cheered and Even smacked Isak’s ass before he was out of reach, “Score now and maybe you’ll score again later,” he winked.

 

“Even!” Isak shouted over his shoulder.

 

Jonas just laughed and shook his head, obviously having heard Even's comment, too.

 

Even punted the ball down the field and soon enough the ball was back at Isak’s feet.

 

It occurred to Even that it wouldn’t matter if they won or lost, he would see Isak’s dark and dilated eyes soon enough. That, he was sure of.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is titled "white." Any guesses?

**Author's Note:**

> Keep your eyes peeled for a new chapter every Monday.


End file.
